


Never have i ever

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Game Night, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: the gang a few others get together for a nice game night





	Never have i ever

Buster, Eddie, Rosita, Meena, Johnny, Ash, Mike, and Gunter all gather together twice a month for a game night. There’s food and drinks, never anything alcoholic though, and lots of board and card games. This time Mike had brought along Nancy, who had insisted on coming this time, and Buster had invited one of the stage techs that he and Eddie had befriended recently.

“Ah everyone is here!” Buster said with a smile as everyone else took their seats around a table setup in the backstage of the theater

“Who’s that?” Mike asked rudely pointing at the shy sheep newcomer

Nancy jabbed her elbow into Mike’s side, “Don’t be rude,” she whispered in his ear

“Oh, this is David Flowerson,” Buster introduced the sheep, “He’s one of our best stage techs.”

David waved shyly to everyone, “Oh um hello, its nice to finally get to meet all of you properly.”

“Why does your last name sound so familiar?” Ash asked hopping up into a chair

“Yea feel like I’ve seen or heard it somewhere before.” Johnny said scratching his head in thought

David sighed, “My parents own Flowerson Flowers.” The sheep quietly mumbled hoping the others wouldn’t hear and they could just change the subject

“That huge edible arrangement company?” Ash said surprised 

“They do bouquets and other things as well.” Meena said sitting down and sipping at a glass of tea

“Your family is rich,” Mike said with a raised eyebrow, “Why are you working here?”

David sighed again, “I have really bad pollen allergies,” he shrugged, “so I figured I would find something else to do, I started the stage tech stuff in high school and just kept on doing it.”

“Good for you!” Nancy said with a big smile

“Ya,” Gunter said, “I see you running around the backstage like a busy bee all the time, your very good at what you do!”

David blushed a little, “Oh um thank you.”

Buster smiled and clapped his hands together, “Alright, now to present tonight’s game!”

Rosita chuckled, “Your always so dramatic, Mr. Moon.”

Eddie chuckled and smiled at Buster as the koala game a short glare, “Sorry but she’s right.”

“Its called showmanship, I will have you know.” Buster said before saying, “Tonight’s game is Never have I ever!”

They all stared at him, Mike was the first to speak up, “What is this a high school girls sleep over?”

“Aw come on it could be fun,” Nancy said giving mike a little kiss on the cheek, “what do ya say my little Grumpmuffin?”

Mike blushed at being called that in public, “Oh alright fine, what ever lets play.”

The rest just shrugged and nodded their approval of the game.

“Alright, in front of each of you is a bowl of candies, six candies to be exact, last one with candy in their bowl wins.” Buster explained 

“So who wants to start us off?” Eddie asked with a smile

Ash grinned, “I’ll go.” She chuckled and said, “Never have I ever been gagged by someone.”

Gunter blushed a little and quickly ate one of his candies.

“You?” Ash said, “I honestly didn’t think that would get anyone.”

Gunter shrugged, “Ex-boyfriend, lets leave it at that please.”

“Yea lets.” Mike groaned, “that’s the last thing I want to hear about.”

“Alright Gunter go ahead its your turn now.” Buster said with a small chuckle

Gunter thought for a moment before saying, “Never have I ever…accidentally grossed someone out.”

David, Johnny, Ash, Eddie, and Rosita all ate a piece of candy from their bowls. Nest was Nancy.

She smiled and said, “Never have I ever been accidentally sat on.”

Mike shot her a glare but ate a piece of his candy, “That’s low,” he grumbled

Meena looked concerned, “You got sat on?”

“Yea I did and I don’t really want to talk about it.” Mike huffed

Ash and Eddie were having to stifle their laughter with Mike just glaring daggers at them.

“Well its my turn now.” Mike said with a smile at Nancy, “Never have I ever burped in my partners mouth while kissing.”

Nancy gasped, “You…how could you go there.” She glared at Mike, “I’ll get you for that.” she mumbled as she ate a piece of candy from her bowl

“Guess its my turn now,” Rosita said as she thought about what to say, “Never have I ever had a crush on an animal of a different species.”

Buster, Eddie, David, Ash, and Johnny all ate a piece of candy.

Meena was next and she had been thinking for a while on hers, “Never have I ever had any alcoholic beverage.”

Mike, Nancy, Rosita, Buster, Eddie, and Johnny all had to eat a piece of candy from their bowls.

Rosita gasped, “Johnny!”

Ash was a little surprised as well, “really?”

Johnny shrugged, “My dad is a bank robber and a gang leader, so yea I tried it a while back never made it a recurring thing though.”

Buster grinned, “Alright my turn now,” he straightened his bow tie and said, “Never have I ever made myself sick on pizza and candy.”

“It was one time!” Eddie exclaimed as he popped a candy into his mouth

Buster smiled and laughed, “I know its just the game,” the koala kissed Eddies cheek

“Yea alright how about this.” Eddie smiled at Buster, “Never have I ever stayed up for two days straight.”

Buster ate a piece of candy from his bowl and smiled at Eddie, “Touche.”

David was next he just the first thing that came to mind, “Never have I ever smoked cigurettes.”

Both Ash and Johnny ate a piece of candy from their bowls.

“You guys smoke?!” Meena was confused, “I never knew.”

“Again…father.” Johnny said, “I tried it once and hated it.”

“Same,” Ash said with a shrug, “Just wondered what it was like and I now know its horrible.”

“Well its my turn.” Johnny said, “Never have I ever seen anyone in this group naked.”

Meena blushed and ate a piece of candy from her bowl, “I um accidentally walked in on Ash in the dressing room once.”

“You did?” Ash said confused

“You had your headphones in and didn’t hear me I guess, I’m sorry I never told you.” the elephant covered her face with her ears

David ate a piece of candy from his bowl as well.

Buster blinked, “Who did you see naked?”

“Gunter.” The sheep said his cheeks a bright red

Everyone laughed, except Gunter and David who were confused.

“What’s so funny?” David asked

“That doesn’t count!” Mike laughed, “We’ve all seen him pretty much naked! usually in one of those sparkly thongs he likes to wear.”

“yea doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Johnny said still laughing

“But he was completely naked, no thong or underwear.” David said his cheeks still red

Eddie was trying to stop his laughter, “Ok ok we’ll count it just this once.”

“Alright back to Ash,” Buster said once the laughter had died down

Gunter huffed a little bit at the teasing but said nothing.

Ash smiled, “Ok ok never have I ever stolen anything.”

Both Johnny and Rosita ate a piece of candy from their bowls.

“I expected Johnny, but Rosita, no way.” Eddie was a little shocked as was everyone else

The mother pig shrugged, “I was a rebellious teen, what can I say.” she chuckled, “It was mostly just gum or cheap perfume.”

“Wow.” Ash said with a smile, “Respect momma, respect.”

Gunter thought for a moment, “Never have I ever used online dating.”

David and Rosita ate a piece of candy from their bowls

Rosita shrugged, “Its how I met Norman, so i’m not ashamed of it.” she smiled at everyone

David looked a little ashamed of himself, “I um use the uh Furluv app on occasion.”

“Really!” Mike said, “Those things are garbage aren’t they?”

“I guess…” David said trying to hide his face in his hands, “I just get lonely sometimes alright.”

“Aw.” Meena said, “I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.” she gave the sheep a reassuring smile

“Thanks.” David smiled back at her

“So its my turn again,” Nancy said with a grin aimed at Mike, “Never have I ever gotten myself stuck in gum.”

Mike groaned at ate a piece of candy from his bowl, “Well…that wasn’t my fault, some A-hole bumped me and I fell into it.”

Nancy chuckled and kissed Mike on the nose, “I know honey, just having a little fun is all.”

Mike smiled at her and said, “Never have I ever broken my ankle from wearing heels.”

Nancy huffed and ate a piece of her candy, “That happens to a lot of ladies I’ll have you know.”

“Hmmm.” Rosita said in thought, “Never have I ever…been seriously injured.”

David was the only one to eat a piece of candy.

“Oh, mind if I ask what happened?” Rosita asked sounding a little concerned 

“Yea I wouldn’t mind knowing myself.” Buster said, “You’ve told me and Eddie that you’ve had some close calls before but never really went into details on what happened.”

“I’m just really unlucky is all,” David said, “Especially on my birthday.”

“Aw come on,” Ash pleaded, “I’m a sucker for stuff like this, tell us the juicy bits.”

David sighed and scooted his chair back a little bit and reached down to fiddle with something. Everyone was silent and waited patiently until he eventually sat back up and gently set two prostethic legs on the table then plucked a glass eye from his right eye socket and held it out for all to see.

“Holy.” Mike said dumbfounded

“I had no idea.” Buster said

“What the heck happened to you?” Eddie asked 

“It was three separate accidents, all of them happening on my birthday.” David chuckled, “Car accident when I was ten took my right leg and a runaway tire crushed my other leg the next year.” David shrugged, “and a mugger messed up my eye pretty bad when I couldn’t give him my money fast enough on my twentieth birthday.”

“That’s Awful!” Gunter said reaching over the table and patting David’s hand in a comforting way, “I’m sorry that stuff happened to you.”

David shrugged, “It’s ok I’ve always been unlucky but its usually just small stuff the big stuff is few and far between.”

it was Meena’s turn again and she thought for a while before saying, “Never have I ever um I don’t know…puked on someone.” she shrugged

Both Nancy and Mike ate a piece of candy from their bowls as did Buster, Eddie, Ash, and Gunter.

“Um wow.” Meena said in surprise

“College.” Buster said head in his hands, “Leave it at that please.”

“Same.” Eddie said with a groan

“I got food poisoning from a food truck and vomited on Lance when we were still together.” Ash said smiling, “Terrible at the time but now…I’m sure he derserved it for something.”

Gunter said one word, “Ocktoberfest.”

Mike sighed, “I got sauced drinking beer through a saxophone in a music school party once then puked on the police officer who came to break It up.”

“I vomited on my father after getting drunk for the very first time.” Nancy groaned 

“ok moving on its my turn.” Buster said wanting the subject to change, “Never have I ever chugged hot sauce for money.” He looked at Eddie with a smile

Eddie laughed, “That was on a dare! I didn’t get any money, just bragging rights and heart burn.” 

“Wait…really?” Buster said confused

“Yep now its my turn.” Eddie smiled back at Buster , “Never have I ever dipped my French fries in my milkshake.”

Ash, Johnny, Rosita, Meena, Gunter, and Buster all ate a piece of candy from their bowls.

“Aaaaand me and Johnny are out.” Buster slumped back in his chair

“Dang it.” Johnny said with a shake of his head

“Alright David your turn.” Eddie said

“Oh, ok.” David said, “Never have I ever uh eaten the same thing for every meal of a day.”

Ash, Eddie, Meena, Gunter and Rosita all ate a piece of candy.

“Ash, Rosita, and Eddie are out.” Buster announced, “Mike, Nancy, David, Meena, and Gunter are still in.”

“That makes it my turn then.” Gunter said, “Never have I ever…slept in my car.”

No one moved, no one ate a piece of candy.

“if I was still in that would have got me.” Johnny said 

“Never have I ever…,” Nancy thought for a moment, “Been paid to do something shady.”

Gunter ate a piece of candy, “I posed nude for some photo’s once, got paid three hundred dollars.”

Mike ignored that information and said, “Never have I ever wet myself from laughing.”

Meena, Gunter and Nancy all ate a piece of candy.

“Darn i’m out of candy and the game.” Gunter said, “I had a good one too.”

Meena thought for a moment and said, “Never have I ever…,” she looked around nervously and whispered the next part, “had sex before.”

David, Mike, and Nancy all ate a piece of candy.

“I’m out.” David said with a sigh

“Oh darn me too.” Nancy grumbled crossing her arms

Mike looked a little nervous now, he never knew how intense a game like this could get. It was just him and Meena left now. “Alright, never have I ever baked a cake.”

Meena shrugged and ate a piece of candy.

“That was some low hanging fruit, Mike.” Ash said looking at him disapprovingly

“Oh whatever its the game.” Mike shot back at the porcupine

Meena interrupted them and said, “Never have I ever cheated at a card game.” The elephant smiled at Mike

Mike ate his last piece of candy and grumbled to himself

Everyone laughed and congratulated Meena for winning the game. Afterwards the group ate and chatted for a while before everyone went home for the night.


End file.
